combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Combat Arms Wiki/Archive 1
Another 100! By wasting time here over and over again, this wiki reached another 100 mark: the 400th article has been created! (the last three were by me, i guess xD) plus i deleted the old 100 mark, which was in 06:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC). 07:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Pure Chaos Because of some edits on templates and other side bars, a lot of pages may have multiple " "s and repeating side bars (like it would repeat the description twice). Whoever can fix that problem, it would be greatly appreciated. 05:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I'll try. When did all the mess come up? Then i need 2 check the changes on that date. 05:12, 28 January 2009 (UTC), Edit: Fixed it, I had recently edited the Template:T page. I have undid my edits and the problem has been fixed. [[user:Greennave|'Greennave']] 05:23, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Holy Sheesh, thanks a lot. Now the pages are not glitchy anymore. Applause for Greennave! *Thunderous Applause from a 200-man audience in the background* M-07 07:12, 28 January 2009 (UTC) How'm I Doing? How am I doing? By: Coraircate 13:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Quite Badly, when's the last time you've been on?? And please stop categorising things now. And check all my messages. [[user:Greennave|'Greennave']] 21:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) LOL that message was about 3 months ago, no doubt something good or bad (here, it's bad, in your opinion) is gonna happen M-07 22:11, 31 January 2009 (UTC) When can you ever get on, I need some more abilities. So many useless pages to delete. So many MediaWiki pages to edit. And title page too!!! Your rarely on.!!! error so far so good, but the featured map is Brushwood, not GH :P Neutrality Issue Seeing as how Krytical is no longer the best player of Combat Arms, and that the No. 1 rank will always change, to maintain neutrality I believe the 'did you know' regarding him should be removed. TheRogueclaw 04:35, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Involvement and Correction I have fixed these issues, however, post them on my Talk Page instead so I notice it sooner. I am also helping to get players more involved in the site, and I hope that the Players Category has made a difference. I suggest linking to them in your profile. Coraircate 14:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Lucky You I cant even manage Categorising everything as there is Just too many articles and most are incorrectly Categorised. Remember, Weapons into their correct category, not the Weapons or Modifications category! [[user:Greennave|'Greennave']] 05:52, 28 January 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, changes suggested Hello Admin, I think the Navigational Sidebar should be changed, have a look at my sidebar code for some ideas. [[user:Greennave|'Greennave']] 10:03, 30 January 2009 (UTC) How am i doing? The "Wiki For" looks bad on the logo, I think it's because of the text type you used :S Either make it with a better font type or get another logo (or do nothing at all and make everyone mad xD) 21:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) No more videos? Hey guys, do you notice that the "Add Video" button just disappeared from the past week or so? Along with that, I can't see any of the videos in the actual articles unless I click the code for it. You guys know anything about this, and when, if possible, it would come back? 01:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Title Page